Day of the Giant Brown Canister
by CrazyGirl47
Summary: Parody of Day of the Dumpster.  Just for fun, not trying to insult Power Rangers, total crackfic.


**Day of the Giant Brown Canister with a Fake Red Jewel in the Middle of the Lid**

_By CrazyGirl47_

_Author's Notes:_ This is just a little cracked-out parody of "Day of the Dumpster" that I just had to do. Probably won't be updated much but it's humorous and fun to write. I'm also doing a parody of "Day of the Dino" that I wanna plug. Anyway, hope this is nifty. Might be mild pairings, nothing too major. This will probably be my only MMPR parody, though; I've always said that "Day of the Dumpster" was the only thing I'd ever watched that made me love it and want to parody it at the same time.

_Rating:_ Teen, more for the freedom than any set plan of where it's going.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Power Rangers, I make no money from this incredibly time-consuming hobby that will never take me anywhere especially considering its only rewards are laughter, escapism and reviews (hint, hint), please don't sue me—I'm finally paying off some of my debt for once—and so on and so forth.

* * *

The two astronauts wandered aimlessly across the surface of the moon, which seemed to have developed much stronger gravity and an atmosphere, in addition to smoothing out and turning kinda brown. 

One of the astronauts paused and poked at the moon's surface. "Think it went bad?" he asked his companion, Neil, thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Neil said, looking down at Buzz in confusion. (All astronauts are named Neil or Buzz. This is a scientific fact, and more importantly, a tradition.)

"Well, the moon's made of cheese, right?" Buzz nodded in a "duh" sort of way. "So maybe the cheese went bad."

"Of course it didn't. Moon cheese is special. Besides, moldy cheese isn't brown. So this is probably just food coloring."

"Ah," said Buzz. He broke off a piece of the ground, slid it under his hood and chewed it experimentally. "Yeah, it tastes fine." He stood up and continued wandering with Neil.

"These new suits suck," Neil said irritably to Buzz. "They don't even have helmets."

"I know. This hood thingy makes me feel like I joined a fashion-conscious branch of the KKK," said Buzz. Suddenly he stopped and pointed excitedly. "Oh, hey, look!"

"What is _that?"_ Neil wondered, staring at the strange object dead ahead.

"Looks like some sort of space dumpster."

"No it doesn't. It looks like a giant brown canister with a fake red jewel in the middle of the lid. A cheap one, too."

"Does not! It looks like a space dumpster."

"How, exactly, does it look like a space dumpster?"

"Don't you know that _all_ space dumpsters look like giant brown canisters with cheap fake red jewels in the middle of the lids? Duh. Come on. Let's open it!"

"Um… but… no one _ever_ opens a strange alien artifact on the moon. Except in horror movies. And we all know what happens then."

"Oh, come on. What harm could come of opening an unknown dumpster of alien origin? Haven't you ever wanted to go dumpster diving on the moon?"

There was a pause while Neil thought this over.

"You got me there," Neil said, shrugging and helping him ease off the lid.

A bright flash of light went off, and suddenly four large monsters were standing nearby—a short blue one, an elderly white one with glasses, a skinny dark blue one and a giant blue flying monkey in gold armor. They blinked and looked around uncertainly.

"Who saw that coming?" asked the giant flying monkey.

"Me," said the other three, raising their hands.

"ARGH!" Buzz yelped belatedly. He looked accusingly at Neil. "I _told_ you not to open it!"

"Finally! After ten thousand years, we're free!" the elderly monster said gleefully.

"And we know exactly how long it's been in Earth time, because even though the calendar wasn't invented ten thousand years ago, or the clock, we happened to have a Mickey Mouse watch nailed on the side of our space dumpster that's been keeping perfect time ever since we were shut in there!" said the short monster.

"I _told_ you that lifetime warranty would pay off," said the elderly one.

"And we all speak the English language, even though it wasn't invented ten thousand years ago, either," the giant flying monkey said. "And," he added, hoping to impress the cowering Neil and Buzz, "we can speak Japanese, too!"

"Rita!" called the thin monster, tapping the side of the dumpster. "Rita! Come on! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," came a sleepy, annoyed voice.

"Rita, we're free!"

"Five more minutes or I'll blast you into oblivion!"

"But—"

"And shut that window! All that sunlight is giving me a heada—wait." Rita, a human chick in a dress cut and pasted from bits of Madonna's wardrobe, poked her head out of the canister. "Ah! At last! I'm free!"

The monster helped her out of the canister. She turned towards the two cowering astronauts. "And you two get to watch as I take over the nearest planet!"

Neil sighed. "Okay, the next time we decide to go dumpster diving, we do it on one of Jupiter's moons."

Buzz nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

_End Notes:_ More to come soon. Come on, review, it's not that hard… 


End file.
